


Purple

by kaige68



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gift Fic, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t know where Bruce had gotten the purple eyeliner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> Reward fic written for [](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sharpiesgal.livejournal.com/)**sharpiesgal**. The prompt was _Purple_. I could not keep it to 100 words. Hope you LOVE IT!

Clint looked in the mirror, astonished. He didn’t know where Bruce had gotten the purple eyeliner, he’d just said it reminded him of Clint, and asked to draw on him.

Clint had been blissed and boneless when Bruce had asked. But even if he hadn’t been post-orgasm, he trusted Bruce.

He remembered Bruce tracing the colored-kohl on his eyes, beyond that he hadn’t paid any attention to what the man was doing as he was moved this way and that while the drawing continued. But what he saw in the reflection wasn’t images, it was words, words of promise and affection. They were beautiful and moving, and things they hadn’t said aloud.

Clint left the bathroom with hope, a smile, and a need to use the pencil himself.


End file.
